The present invention generally relates to the game of golf and more particularly to a golf club head which provides a interchangeable sighting guide which utilizes the light gathering properties of fiber optic materials to assist the golfer in aiming his or her putt.
Various golf club sighting devices are known for improving a golfer's ability to aim a golf shot or putt. Perhaps the most common method of aligning a golf ball with the center of the club is by providing a notched or scribed line at a ninety degree angle to the club face. The line can be of varying width and length, and is sometimes painted to stand out against the color of the club head. If the line is notched or scribed, it can also be of varying depth into the surface of the club head. Sometimes there are a plurality of lines either notched or painted in the club head. Other devices and methods have been employed to assist golfers in correctly lining up the club head, the ball, and the target (i.e., the fairway, green, or cup).
Depending upon the lighting conditions, including the time of day, cloud cover, shade, glare, etc., it can be difficult to see the sighting device and lining up the club head, the ball and the target. A sighting device which is effective in one lighting condition may not work at all in another lighting condition. However, it would be expensive to have different clubs, such as putters, depending upon the changing lighting conditions, and would increase the number of clubs a golfer would carry.